


Tempest (The Cold as Ice Remix)

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100 Words Exactly, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Remix, Reverse Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>flat affect - the absence or near absence of emotional response to a situation that normally elicits emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempest (The Cold as Ice Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FalconHorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8513) by FalconHorus. 



> I know your pairing was Teyla/Kate, but I took egregious advantage of the fact that you didn't name anyone in your story. I'm sorry! I'm envisioning Elizabeth/Kate; you know I go that route for Kate pairings most of the time.

Elizabeth stands on the balcony. The sky turns gray and the waves rise. The wind tangles her hair and cuts through the room. 

It chills Kate, even under three blankets and the flannel pajamas brought from Earth. She throws back the covers and grabs a sweater.

"You're like ice," she says, trying to pry Elizabeth's white-knuckled hands loose. 

"No." Elizabeth shakes her head. She stares into the distance.

"Elizabeth, please."

"I can't."

Kate shrugs off her sweater and drops it on Elizabeth's shoulders. "I'm here," she whispers. When Kate puts her arms around Elizabeth, the storm breaks. Then Elizabeth cries.


End file.
